


Lets Set The World On Fire

by OliviaJen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Councilman Sokka, Cute, Family Feels, Fire Lord Zuko, Friendship/Love, Funny, M/M, Minor Mai/Zuko, Minor Sokka/Suki, Sad with a Happy Ending, Toph Being Awesome, Two men raising two little girls, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaJen/pseuds/OliviaJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the two men who raised their daughters alone, but together. Sokka/Zuko. Zukka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistakes

Chapter 1: Mistakes

Izumi is _not_  a mistake.

The council wanted him to have a child so he found a woman, spent a night with her, and gave them a child.

Despite everything... Zuko refused to get married to a women. He was to attached to Mai.

Mai who he still loved.

Mai who was his everything.

Mai who had left him.

Right after his precious fire princess is born he vows to give her a perfect life.

Zuko names her Izumi because that's the season that Mai left him.

_Spring._

**(X)**

Senna _is_  a mistake.

Sokka doesn't admit it, but deep down inside he knows that he never had any plans for children.

It was only one night with Senna's mother.

Senna's mother who drugged him.

Senna's mother who he _refuses_ to call by her first name.

Senna's mother who had left their daughter at his doors steps and took off into cold night.

Telling Suki about how his daughter came into the world was probably the worst out of all of it.

Deep down inside, the betrayed look in Suki's gorgeous aqua eyes will  _always_ haunt him.

He names his little girl, Senna because she defies everything her mother was.

_Radiant, brilliant, and splendor._

Sokka chooses to go to Zuko because there really isn't any other option left. Toph is going through tough times.  
He won't be able to live with his father's disappointment. Aang and Katara are out of the question. And spirits forbid him from going to Ty Lee.

Zuko allows Sokka to stay after he sees the baby with beautiful blue eyes in the Water Tribe man's hands.

And when he asks who the mother is.

Sokka only shrugs. "A hot dancer."

They both know that's a lie.


	2. Nightmares

Chapter 2: Nightmares

They both suffer from nightmares.

Zuko's nightmares are usually the same every night. His horrific childhood with Azula and Ozai. He usually dreams about his father burning him all over again, but this time instead off just burning the skin on half of his face, Ozai burns him _everywhere._

Each night he struggles blocking out Azula's cruel comments that have always haunted him.

And despite finding Ursa when he was eighteen and learning the truth about what happened the night of Fire Lord Azulon's death, he _still_ dreams about his mother leaving him all over again.

The nightmares Zuko has about losing his uncle have to be the _worst_ out of all of them.

He usually wakes up, sweating and panting.

The servants try not to think to much about having to change the Fire Lord's burned sheets nearly every day.

**(X)**

Sokka's nightmares are entirely different.

He dreams about Senna's mother. And how well that women played him.

He dreams about his mother, Kya, even though he barley remembers a thing about her.

He unlike Zuko, usually wakes up screaming loudly.

Eventually their both driven without any shame to seek each other for comfort.

Tonight was no different.

This time it was Sokka's turn to have nightmares. His screams were some sort of wake up call for Zuko.

Zuko tries not to think to much about getting into bed with another man they usually lead to.. bad thoughts. Sokka doesn't care as long as they don't discuss what happened in the morning.

They both try to ignore when Sokka snuggles against Zuko's chest.

"It's not going to end. Is it?"

Zuko turns to give his... friend?- a puzzled look.

"What?"

"The nightmares," Deep blue eyes turn to meet stern golden ones. "There never going to end. Are they?"

Zuko feels the urge to lie, but he doesn't... he's not Azula.

"No."

Ignoring the trembling hands that creep up to touch his scar is a lot more difficult than he thought.

"You were to young." Sokka whispers running his fingers up and down the scar.

Zuko swallows. 

He's changed, Zuko notices.

Sokka wasn't the lanky, awkward teenager that he was before, the warrior was only two inches shorter than Zuko, and muscular. Those deep blue eyes that once held joy, thrill, and excitement, were now sad, regretful, and dark. What was really making Zuko nervous, was that dangerious glint in the younger man's eyes.

Sokka looked like if he was about ready to.. **kill** someone. 

"We were _all_ to young."

"I know."

They leave the conversation at that.

The next morning they act as if nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I would update sooner than usual. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up a guest appearance from the one, the only.... Toph! Finally! ;)
> 
> Preview:  
> "Soooo.... have you guys had sex yet?"


	3. The Last Laugh

Chapter 3: The Last Laugh

Toph had a field day when she found out.

The twenty nine year old had come for a visit the Fire Nation along with her seven year old daughter, Lin.

From the moment she saw a six year old with black, wavy hair tugging on an annoyed Zuko's robes and a wailing baby in a tired Sokka's hands she assumed the worst and spent a good portion of time laughing.

In no time Toph had planned multiple play dates when she saw how well her daughter got along with Izumi and baby Senna.

"And that says a hell of a lot," Toph said during dinner. "Last time I made playdate plans for Lin she threw a massive tantrum. And I'm talking about the flying boulders and stuff."

She had chuckled inwardly, ruffling her daughter's hair with a proud 'that's my girl' leaving a frowning Zuko and a very nervous Sokka who moved Senna only just a _little_  bit closer to him.

"Mmmh," Zuko hummed obviously attempting to change the topic. "So how was your visit to the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Pretty good actually," Toph yawned placing her feet on the table and watching in satisfaction as Zuko flinched, fixing the Earthbender a nasty glare. "Saw Sugar Queen and Twinkletoes."

Sokka perked up from making faces at his giggling daughter. "Really? How are they doing?"

Toph shrugged. "Eh. Sugar queen isn't exactly looking so sugar and Twinkletoes looks more like Bittertoes now."

"The kids." Zuko hummed glancing tiredly at Izumi who was playing a game with Lin.

"Well yea, maybe Kya and Bumi, but Tenzin's a little... bit.. to much like Katara. Don't know why Lin has a crush on him."

Lin, like most kids, only heard what she felt like hearing. And she for one made it clear that she wasn't pleased with her mother's comment by pausing the game between her and Izumi and stomping her foot on the ground angrily.

"I do not!"

Once again Sokka moved his daughter closer to him, warily as rocks began to float in the air.

Toph didn't seem fazed by the way her daughter was reacting and instead let out a yawn as if she and Lin had already been in a conversation similar to this one. "Yea, you do."

"I do not have a crush on my best friend!" Lin yelled sending a rock hurling towards Toph.

The Earthbender flicked her hand in one movement and watched with a bored expression as she shattered the rock into pieces "Oh, sweetheart that's what _everyone_ says."

"Whatever mom!"

Lin turned towards a nervous, Izumi and grabbed a hold of her hand, dragging her out the room.

Toph shook her head with a knowing smile.  
"Speaking of kids...." She turned to give the two blushing men a wicked smirk. "How'd you too end up living together?"

"Well-um," Zuko coughed. "It's.. hmm- kinda... complicated."

"Oh really.."

"Yup, complicated." Sokka's said quickly, nodding in agreement.

"Complicated.. hmm," The bind girl tapped a finger to her chin "I wonder why Katara didn't mention anything about this to me?"

Sokka froze while Zuko snapped his head towards Sokka.

"You haven't told her!" He hissed

Sokka laughed nervously. "I well.. ha- I haven't really gotten the chance."

The Fire Lord gave him a disbelieving glance. "You haven't gotten the chance?! What about that useless bird of yours?!"

"Hey! Hawky is not useless in fact he is very sensitive... so don't insult him!"

"Wow Snoozles," Toph shook her head, clicking her tongue. "I knew you could be a complete idiot at times, but this is just... wow."

"Don't worry I'll tell her... in a couple of years."

Zuko had felt the urge to smack Sokka in the head when the warrior ran his hand through his wolf tail nervously and gave them a shaky smile, but he figured that the rock that had hit Sokka in the head was already enough of a eye opener for the idiot.

Toph glanced between them with a smirk. "Living together like a couple, arguing like a couple, looking at each other like a couple, raising kids like a couple. I bet that the question on everyone's minds is why you guys haven't considered marrying yet."

A faint blush creeped onto Zuko's face while Sokka started denying Toph's assumption.

And than Toph's dreaded jokes had started. Sokka's pride was reduced greatly after the feisty Earthbender's comment about how he almost passed the looks for the future Fire Lady while Zuko spent most of the time blushing at Toph's wedding plans for them.

"Besides you'd totally fill out the Fire Lady role, Snoozles."

Sokka sputtered. "I would not!"

"That Kyoshi dress Suki put you in, tells me otherwise."

Sokka growled, crossing his arms angrily, beside him Zuko sipped his tea with a low chuckle.

"Seriously think about it," The Earthbender chattered on obviously enjoying the way she was making the two men uncomfortable. "The wedding of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Sokka. You won't have to worry about a thing I'll have it _all_  covered."

Zuko massaged his forehead with a groan. "Why does you telling me to not worry about a thing just make me feel more insecure?"

Toph grinned while Sokka nodded in agreement.

From the corner of his eye, Zuko spotted something that would make a wonderful distraction.

"Oh, look the food."

Sokka placed Senna in her basket and lifted his hands up in a praying motion. "Thank the spirits!"

"Smooth Sparky. Smooth." Toph grinned at Zuko who fixed a glare at her with his narrowed, golden eyes.

As soon as the servants placed the food on the table, Toph, being the smug troll that she was waited for the perfect moment when Zuko was drinking tea and Sokka was digging through the meat he favored so much.

"Soooo.... have you guys had sex yet?"

Zuko did a spit take while poor Sokka ended up choking on his meat.

And as usual Toph Beifong had the last laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. That was fun to write... anyways hope you enjoy thanks very much for all the Kudos guys! I really appreciate it ;)
> 
> Preview For Next Chapter:  
> "Izumi?... Did you just call me... mother?"
> 
> Sokka decides to bond with Izumi while leaving Zuko in charge of Senna.


	4. Bonding

Chapter 4: Bonding 

"I don't want to be the future Fire Lady."

The comment alone surprised Sokka probably more than it should.

But there she sat, next to the water with a frown on her face and a dejected look in her golden eyes. That's how he knows Izumi's serious.

"Why not?"

She wrinkled her nose and swung her foot back and forward. "To much responsivility."

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean _responsibility_?"

The frown on the princess's face only deepened. "Isn't that what I just said?"

Sokka chuckled. "Right, your only six years old."

He knows then that's she definitely Zuko's daughter when she snarls at him with an angry look in her golden eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

He shook his head with a smirk. "Nothing."

Izumi crossed her arms and pouted in a _very_  cute way.

"You know your only making yourself look cuter than you already are by doing that, right?" Sokka grinned, reaching out to mess with her traditional, topknot. Ironically she doesn't protest when he tugs on her loose strands of curly hair, teasingly.

Spending time with Izumi was his idea of course. Zuko is one of those guys who doesn't give a damn about bonding and since someone needs to, Sokka became that 'someone' in only three days.

It's one of those few not-thought-through idea's of the Councilman that actually make since. It's simple really, go to Ember Island for a vacation (Spirits knows that Zuko NEEDS a vacation) and than have Sokka take Izumi to the beach and leave Zuko at the cabin with one year old Senna to spend quality time and all that glorious stuff together.

The Water Tribesman is snapped out if his thoughts when he starts noticing smoke rising from Izumi's clenched fist. One look at her frustrated face and he feels like punching himself. He, like the idiot he was, mistook that look in her eyes for confusion, but it wasn't confusion.. it was anger.

"Hey, hey, hey..." He soothed grabbing a hold of Izumi's hand, careful not to burn himself. "Take a deep breath."

The young Firebender followed his commands, puffing her cheeks in the process and slowly the smoke stopped coming out of her hand.

"You okay now?" He asked warily.

She nodded.

Sokka let out a sigh of relief. "Good... now why else don't you want to be the Fire Lady?"

"I already answered that question."

"Okay..." He said slowly. "Than why did you get mad?"

"Because I felt like it!"

He massaged his head with a groan. "Are all Firbender's this reasonable or is this another thing you got from your dad?" He asked her sarcastically.

Izumi looked up at him with confusion written all over her face.  
"Re- sa... onable?"

The Councilman lifted his hands up in defeat. "Oh, forget it!"

He took his own advice that he given the six year old only minutes ago and started taking deep breaths. "Izumi I'm going to make this as simple as I can for that stubborn six year old head of yours to understand. If there isn't another reason for why you don't want to be the ruler of your Nation than why did you get mad?"

"Because I felt like it." She repeated.

Sokka felt the sudden urge to smack his head against the wall.

"You know what- fine... whatever."

There was complete silence until, Sokka smelled something burning.

"Izumi?"

"Hmmm."

"You wanna explain why smokes coming out of your hands... again?

"Nope."

You little insignificant..." He shut his eyes, taking deep breaths... again. "Its okay Sokka, calm down... calm," he muttered to himself.

Once he opened his eyes he gave the Fire Lord's daughter a 'I'm not messing around with you anymore' look.

"Izumi I may not be your father.. or related to you for that matter, but I'm here for you and if you ever need something I'll listen."

Izumi looked up at him with big, teary eyes. "Pinky promise?" She sniffed.

And maybe it seemed like a childish gesture, but he still smiled sadly and took her pinky in his.

"Pinky promise."

He embraced the sobbing daughter of his friend and smelled in the wondeful fragrance of her hair. Looking at Izumi from up close he saw the resemblance between her and Zuko.

For starters their golden eyes held the same furiosity and determination. Her hair swayed the exact same way Zuko's did when the wind blew. Her smile was shy, but beautiful exactly like her father. But he could see some things that weren't like the Fire Lord at all... but not matter how much he felt like the shape of her face look so familiar he knew that Izumi couldn't possibly be Mai's child.

"Father never has time for me anymore!" She blurted out finally snapping him out from his thoughts.

"Whenever I ask him if he wants to play with me he tells me later and than he never does, whenever I try to help him gets his work done faster he always sends me out. It's like he always has something more important to do than to spend time with me." Izumi admitted turning to look away from Sokka.

"His work is always more important than me." She muttered softly.

That's not true." He turned her head to look back at him.

"Zuko loves you. He always has and he always will."

Sokka turned his attention back to the captivating sunset, "It's just-," He sighed in defeat. "Your right being the Fire Lord or the Fire Lady comes with a lot of responsibility."

"Exactly! That's why I don't want to be the Fire Lady. Than I won't be able to spent time with my kids."

"Well than what do you want to be?"

She beamed. "I wanna be a warrior like you!"

Sokka looked at her completely stunned.

"Like me?" He gestured to himself.

Izumi nodded rapidly.

"Um- hmm.. I don't think you want to be like me."

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why not?"

"Well- being a warriors not all... fun as its cut out to be." He stuttered. "I mean.. sure! It's exiting at first, but when things start getting real it starts becoming dangerous... and serious! You know how much you hate being serious, Izumi?"

"Yea, but I still want to be a warrior." Izumi muttered softly.

Sokka sighed in defeat and turned to gaze at his trusty boomerang that he literally never left behind.

It seemed like ages ago when he had looked up at father with that same determination in his blue eyes demanding that he wanted to be a warrior.

Sokka sighed deeply. And than his father had handed him his boomerang and told Sokka about a tradition that had been going on for as long as Hakoda could remember. The boomerang originally belonged to their great grandfather who handed the weapon to his oldest child, making him promise to past it on to his own child when he got older.

The Water Tribesman was originally going to pass down the boomerang to Senna when she was old enough, but something inside him told him that what he was about to do was the right thing.

Sometimes it didn't feel like the war was over sometimes it felt like he was still running from the Fire Nation, hoping they wouldn't get caught or turned in, hoping Aang would become strong enough to confront Fire Lord Ozai and get the damned war over with, but once again that was ages ago.

And Sokka knew that Zuko was right, they were _all_ to young.

That's probably why he finally decided to hand the boomerang to Izumi with a shaky smile.

"Fine then, here you go."

Izumi looked up at him shocked. "What's this?"

"Something my father passed on to me when I was about your age."

She inspected the weapon before raising her eyebrow. "A boomerang?"

"Hey! Boomerangs are cool," He exclaimed defensively. "And besides this one is special."

"It is?"

"Oh yea, my good friend boomerang has been very useful during my lifetime, it's been passed on by generations, I knocked out many important people- that I assume! We're important back than and it's also the same boomerang I used during the entire war."

" _Your_ boomerang?" She asked eagerly

He nodded.

"Cool." The Fire Princess said swinging the weapon around with glee.

"Oh and Izumi?"

She paused. "Yea."

"You won't have to worry about becoming Fire Lady yet." Sokka reassured.

"I don't?"

"Nope. The only reason your dad was Fire Lord at sixteen was because of the war. Usually the normal age for someone to be the Fire Lord is around the thirty's, forty's or if your SUPER lucky than your fifty's."

Izumi pumped her fist in the air, releasing flames. "Yes!"

She embraced him in another hug.

"Thanks mother."

"Your welco..." He paused. "Wait.. a second..."

His jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Izumi?... Did you just call me... _mother_?"

She grinned before skipping towards the ocean leaving a very shocked, but satisfied Sokka.

Deep down inside, a part of him was glad to be considered family to his... apparent daugher of sorts.

Another daughter... perhaps he could deal with that. After all Izumi had just called him... mother.

Oh spirits, he was the mother of the 'relationship'. 

Sokka paled in relaxation.

"If Zuko finds out he'll never let me live it down!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how much effort I put in this. Oh and the whole passing down the boomerang thing was total my idea ;) Hope you liked the Izumi and Sokka bonding moment. 
> 
> Summary for upcoming chapter: While Sokka's at Ember Island with Izumi, Zuko decides to take Senna to Ba Sing Se to visit Iroh.
> 
> Yup. This will NOT end good.  
> Preview on the next chapter:
> 
> "Uncle you will NOT tell anyone- especially Sokka.. about ANYTHING that happened today or so help me...!"


	5. The Tale Of Ba Sing Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you HakkyounoTenshi so much for correcting me on Toph's age I seriously didn't think about her age until you told me (face palm) lol Toph was pregnant at 11 that's actually funny don't worry though I edited it. Here is everyone's age.  
> Zuko: 33  
> Sokka: 32  
> Katara: 31  
> Aang: 29  
> Toph: 29  
> Bumi: 13  
> Kya: 10  
> Lin: 7  
> Tenzin: 6  
> Izumi: 6  
> Senna: 2  
> Suyin: 4
> 
> Don't worry! I'll add Suyin later on I just need a satisfying reason for her to be the rebellious teen that she was. Lets get to the story!

Chapter 5: The Tale Of Ba Sing Se

"You- ha.. you want to explain to me how..." Sokka gestured at a very wet Zuko and Iroh and a giggling, Senna. " _This_ happened."

"We um- hmm," Iroh attempted to explain since Zuko wouldn't look up from glaring menacingly at the ground. "I believe that while you were at Ember Island with my niece there were... complications."

"I'll say." Sokka snickered into his hand, sharing a glance with a giggling Izumi.

Honestly, Sokka didn't know what the hell went on, but it looked like while he and Izumi were at Ember Island, a hilarious disaster had happened.

All of them were in the Fire Lord's War room. Sokka was standing in the middle of the room, struggling to contain his laughter while Izumi sat in a chair next to them with a gleeful smile and with Senna clapping eagerly in her lap. Zuko sat with a hand massaging his head and a nervous Iroh sitting next to him. The amusing part was that they were both soaking wet and looked as if they went through hell and back.

Oh yea, he definitely wanted to know what happened.

"Zuko?"

Zuko turned to give the Water Tribesman an glare before crossing his arms and turning to look away.

"Come on Zuzu," Sokka teased with a grin.

"Don't call me that." The young Fire Lord snapped.

"Irooooh," Sokka whined. "Make your nephew talk to me."

Iroh sighed. "Prince Zuko I believe it would be best if you told both of us why exactly you came to Ba Sing Se with young Senna."

"Fire Lord," Zuko corrected annoyed.  
"And fine I'll tell you."

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the exhausted Firebender.

Zuko let out a deep sigh. "It all started a couple of minutes after Sokka and Izumi left......"

**(X)**

He sighed as he watched the little stubborn girl pull at his heavy robes.

If he thought being Fire Lord was difficult than raising a two little girls with Sokka was a COMPLETE nightmare. A part of him missed the times when he was off in Ba Sing Se with his Uncle Iroh hiding in the small tea shop hiding from his father.

He paused to think. Okay, he definitely didn't miss having to hide from his father.

Anyways he actually and a normal life there and a small part of him liked to think what exactly would have happened if Jet hadn't found them out.

He shook his head and found himself cursing at Sokka for even suggesting the whole bonding, vacation thing.

The little Water Tribe girl continued to tug harder at his robes with a small pout on her face.

Zuko groaned, massaging his forehead.

"What is it Senna?" He asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Up!"

Senna squealed with glee. When she had said her first word which was obviously 'dada' Sokka had squealed with joy and than he went on to literally telling everyone in the palace that his daughter had said her first words. And it didn't take long for her to start saying more and more and more...

Zuko groaned, realizing that he was getting a terrible headache. Although despite the headache he still lifted Senna up, preferring to carry her all day long than hear her wailing.

Unfortunately she soon found the crown on the Fire Lord's head appealing and reached out to touch it.

"No, Senna my crown is not something you can play with." Zuko said moving her hands away from his crown.

The two year old girl let out an angry cry swapping at the Firebender's hands

"Stop that."

She continued.

"Senna! What did I just tell you!"

She gave him a glare of her own.

And that's how the mighty Fire Lord Zuko found himself having a glaring contest with his friend's two year old daughter.

"No."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on now do you really think I'm going to fall for that."

Senna let out a loud cry as tears started to fall out of her golden eyes.

Zuko gained a panicked look on his face and attempted to comfort her as he started to hear footsteps coming this way.

"Shh! Be quite you insolent child!" He hissed.

The Water Tribe girl only cried louder making Zuko smack his head against a nearby pillar.

"You are exactly like your father!" He growled.

"Um... Lord Zuko?"

Zuko spun around quickly to see one of his young servants standing in the doorway with a nervous expression on her face.

He quickly composed himself.

"Yes?"

"Um..." The servant looked around the chambers with complete awe.

" _Yes?_ " Zuko asked more urgently.

She met his urgent gaze with surprise. "Oh! Right I'm Umi- um... one of Councilman Sokka's messenger hawks sent a letter for you."

"Really?" He hissed at the mere mention of Senna's father.

"Mmmh," She nodded shyly handing him the letter.

"Thanks you..." The Fire Lord tilted his head to the side trying to recall her name.

"Umi." The Fire Nation girl said with a blush.

"Thank you, Umi." He said with a nod.

She bowed before quickly exiting the room with with a blush still on her face.

Once he was sure that young servant was gone, Zuko let out a sigh of relief before turning to glare at Senna who mind you was still crying.

"Izumi was never this annoying when she was your age." He muttered opening the letter.

Zuko only read the first sentence in the letter and couldn't stop the next words from escaping his mouth.

"Oh, _hell_ no."

**(X)**

"My letter was enough to make you cuss?" Sokka asked with a snicker.

Zuko glared at him.

"Oh, come on it wasn't even that bad!"

"Your glorious letter," He hissed sarcastically. "Was enough to make me want to visit my uncle of all people in Ba Sing Se of all places!"

"Hey!" Iroh exclaimed clearly insulted.

They both ignored him though.

"You couldn't get my daughter to stop crying?" Sokka asked outraged. "How the hell did you raise Izumi to be disciplined?!"

"I had help." The moody Fire Lord muttered.

"LOTS and LOTS of help." Iroh said with an amused chuckle, ignoring the glare his nephew had started directing at him.

"From who? Mai?"

"Why do you care?!"

Iroh chuckled, turning to wink at Izumi.

"It seems your Aunt Toph is correct, they do argue like a married couple."

Unfortunately for Iroh both men heard him. Sokka and Zuko turned to glare a the tea maker.

"We DO NOT argue like a married couple!" They both yelled simultaneously.

Izumi put a hand over her mouth attempting to hide her giggles as Iroh mouthed at her, Yes they do.

"Just continue the story." Sokka grumbled, grabbing a chair to sit down.

Zuko massaged his forehead with a grunt. "Where was I again?... oh right, the glorious letter that Sokka sent me..."

**(X)**

Dear, Jerkbender

I kinda decided to stay for two days at Ember Island. Izumi and I got some bonding to do and so do you and Senna soooooo yea... Have fun! I guess.

\- Sokka AKA The One And Only

"Oh, hell no." Zuko repeated narrowing his golden eyes.

A couple of hours he could handle, a day he could handle, but there was no way in hell that he was going to spend TWO days with Sokka's brat.

Two days was WAY to much.

**(X)**

"Two days. I could have three weeks, maybe even four! But nooooo you freaked out when I said TWO days!"

"Can I get back to the story, please." Zuko growled.

Sokka crossed his arms. "Fine whatever."

"By the time we got to Ba Sing Se, in disguise of course....

**(X)**

Zuko gazed at the newly built Jasmine Dragon. He let out a long sigh. It felt like ages ago that he had been here with his uncle, brooding over the lost of his honor as always.

"We're here." He said gazing down at Senna who was currently occupied with eating a bag of candy.

Who knew giving a baby candy would shut their mouths.

He entered the tea shop and was instantly greeted by a familiar face.

"Nephew." Iroh said with a smile, walking up to embrace the young Fire Lord.

"Uncle." Zuko nodded returning the hug with a smile

"It has been ages since we last talked Prince Zuko." Iroh said beckoning his nephew to sit down on a nearby chair.

"Fire Lord," Zuko corrected sitting down. "And I send you a letter two days ago."

"A letter is not the same as talking nephew."

Despite Zuko's attempts to hide her, Iroh caught sight of the two year old, munching on candy. "Oh and who's this lovely young lady?"

Zuko snorted and placed Senna on one of chairs. "'Lovely' isn't the word I would use to describe Senna."

"Another one Zuko? Who's the lucky lady."

"Lucky- what?" Zuko sputtered. "No! Uncle she's not mine!"

"It's alright nephew you can be honest with me." Iroh said sitting next to his nephew with a smirk.

"There's no lady, uncle." The Firebender hissed clenching his fists tightly causing smoke to come out of them.

"Really," The war general frowned thoughtfully. "I could have sworn she that looks a little bit like the Avatar's wife."

Both of them froze simultaneously.

Iroh gasped in horror. "Nephew, what have you done?!"

"She's not Katara's daughter!"

"She isn't?" Iroh asked scratching his head obviously confused.

"No, she's Sokka's daughter."

"Oh, I see." Iroh grinned. "You and the councilman are having an affair?

Zuko smacked his head against the table causing Senna to giggle.

"No, uncle there is no affair going on with Sokka." He groaned in a painful tone of voice.

"Hmm, than why are you in possession of his daughter?"

Zuko scowled. "Sokka decided that we needed to bond with each other's daughters so while he's at Ember Island with Izumi I stuck with his brat for a daughter in this place."

Iroh gave him an offended look.

"Not that it's a bad place!" Zuko corrected himself quickly. "I just- ugh there's just to much bad memories. I guess."

His uncle hummed obviously not convinced "I see."

A part of Iroh wondered if Toph's assumptions were right and that his nephew did harbor feelings for the Water Tribesman who had equal feeling for him back, but both were to occupied with their personal issues to notice the attraction. The knowing smile on his face disappeared when he noticed that he had ran out of ingredients to make his favorite tea.

"Well while I go get some ingredients would you mine getting started on the tea for me."

"Sure, whatever." The young Fire Lord grumbled, pulling at the strands of his black hair.

"Oh and nephew!" Iroh called out opening the door.

"Yes?" He asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Are your certain that you can boil water?" His uncle asked with a grin.

Zuko's mind flashed back to years ago when he was ten years old and determined that he could boil water by himself... and it did not end good.

"OH for the love of… Uncle I was ten. TEN!"

"Hehe and yet not even Azula let you near the kitchen after the incident."

Zuko grimaced at the use of his missing sister's name, but nevertheless still felt very offended. "I know how to boil water!"

"Oh, I remember that day like it was yesterday. You were so convinced that you could boil water by yourself that you sent your mother, me, and the servants out claiming that you were a 'professional'!"

"Uncle. Shut your mouth. Now." Zuko growled gritting his teeth.

Senna let out a cute little laugh clapping her hands in glee.

The Fire Lord turned to glare at her. "Oh now you, too?"

"You didn't even spend a minute in there," Iroh continued with a loud laugh. "Your mother and I were just about ready to leave when we heard a loud explosion! You burned down the kitchen without Firebending, Ozai's reaction was priceless I tell you! Priceless!"

Zuko pointed at the door angrily. "Out uncle. Get OUT!"

But, Iroh was to busy stumbling around, trying to control his laughter. Zuko moved forward to shut him up after half of the present people in the tea shop turned to give them both a strange look.

"Mama!"

Zuko froze directly as he was a attempting to get up while Iroh froze mid-laugh. Th Fire Lord slowly turned around.

And there Senna sat, smiling up at him in all her innocence and adorable ness.

"Mama." She said more softly, lifting her arms up.

There was more silence, and it that's when Zuko noticed that the few people in the restaurant had left and it was only them, standing frozen like idiots. And than the silence was broken.

"Well, Prince Zuko it seems that your the mother of the relationship."

Zuko gave his uncle a glare, but found himself failing miserably to keep up the glare at those cute, big blue adoring eyes.

He felt something wet touch his cheek and instantly knew what it was. Tears. Zuko was crying. The great Fire Lord have been brought down to tears by a two year old baby.

"Yea," Zuko whispered wiping his tears with a real smile. "That's me. I'm your mother."

He leaned down to embrace Senna, wrapping his arms around her tightly, as tears of happiness ran down his cheeks.

Iroh smiled warmly, it seemed as if his nephew was finally happy and complete. Zuko's break up with Mai had nearly torn him up and now it was heart warming to see his nephew smile a real smile again.

What really shocked him was when Senna reached up to touch his scar and Zuko let her with a comforting smile.

"The tea, uncle."

Iroh was snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh right, yes... the tea- I will be back soon nephew!" He called out quickly running out the door.

Zuko shook his head at his uncle's retreating form and let out a small laugh making his way towards the kitchen. Once he entered the kitchen he placed Senna down with a soft smile as he turned on the oven.

As he waited for the water to boil, Zuko found himself silently observing the small water tribe baby. Senna was a mirror image of Sokka, from her tanned skin, to her beautiful bright blue eyes. Actually there was only a minor difference with their eyes while Senna's eyes were bright, Sokka's eyes were a deep, attractive blue.

Zuko frowned inwardly, wait- attractive?

Before he had more time to ponder over why he had just considered his friend attractive a very, loud wailing noise was heard. He turned his head towards the oven that was shaking slightly, one of the buttons on top was beeping and flashing a red light.

"It's not supposed to do that, is it?" Zuko asked nervously looking at Senna.

She seemed to give him a look that said 'how am I supposed to know'.

Than Zuko really started panicking when the oven began shaking rapidly.

**(X)**

Not to far from the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh was returning from the store when he heard a loud...

**BOOM!**

"Nephew!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the cliff hanger I couldn't fit the whole story in this chapter and I also made a rule to myself about not making ridiculously long chapters. But don't worry part two is coming soon guys! Im also not sure if they had in oven around this time in Avatar, but for the sake of this chapter lets just pretend they did. I also wanted to suprise you guys with Zuko's calm reaction to being called mother which I thought was totally cute. Hope you enjoyed! ;)
> 
> Previews the same as last time.


	6. The Tale Of Ba Sing Se Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's seen Zootopia? I loved that movie and despite it being Disney it was a pretty cool movie the action and humor was good and I might just slightly ship Judy and Nick. What about you guys? Oh and if you haven't seen Zootopia... GO WATCH IT NOW! Alright I'm done hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6: The Tale Of Ba Sing Se Part Two

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!"

Zuko facepalmed. "No, you idiot... she's right there!"

He pointed at Senna who still sat in Izumi's lap munching on a new bag of candy they got from Ba Sing Se.

"Right," Sokka coughed sitting back down. "I-I knew that."

"Oh, I'm sure you did." Zuko remarked sarcastically.

"What happened next, father?" Izumi asked curiously.

Iroh chuckled earning another glare from his precious nephew.

"Well..." Zuko continued his story with a sigh, running a hand through his messy hair who he had recently taken out of the topknot. "There's a reason uncle's staying with us for a couple of days....."

**(X)**

**BOOM!**

"Nephew!"

A massive explosion shook the Jasmine Dragon and the ground outside slightly shook as well. Mixed screams and astonished gasps from the people that had witnessed the explosion was heard. Iroh wasted no time, he quickly rushed into the tea shop praying that his nephew and Senna were okay.

"Zuko! Senna!" The old general called in panic.

Smoke filled the tea shop. He heard a familiar cough and a cry of glee inside… the kitchen?

He entered the kitchen to see Zuko who had his hand out, attempting to suck in the smoke with his firebending. The Fire Lord's clothes were burned off besides him Senna sat on the ground, unharmed. It seemed as if his nephew had shielded her from the explosion.

The explosion... Iroh gasped in realization... the explosion had burned the WALL and THE OVEN down. Zuko had burned half of his precious Tea Shop down!

Zuko turned around hearing the loud gasp and found his uncle standing there, apparently just as dumbfounded as he was. Iroh had dropped the bag he was carrying in shock.

Neither of them spoke a word until, Iroh roared at the top of his lungs, "PRINCE ZUKO! YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO BOIL WATER AGAIN!!!"

"Uncle you will NOT tell anyone- especially Sokka.. about ANYTHING that happened today or SO HELP ME!..."

**(X)**

Sokka erupted into fits of laughter and started to pound his fist repeatedly on the table beside him Izumi was giggling loudly and struggling not to drop Senna.

Iroh casted a grin to his nephew who gave them all a nasty glare.

"It's not that funny." Zuko grumbled.

"Yes- haha.. yes, it totally is!"

Zuko gritted his teeth. "It _isn't_."

Izumi giggled into her hand. "It kinda is, father."

"It isn't!"

"Alright- ha.. alright fine," Sokka snickered attempting to calm the moody Fire Lord down before he burned the war room down in anger. "It isn't."

"Buuuuut... what I really want to know is," He glanced at a now dry Zuko and Iroh. "How you two got wet."

Zuko and Iroh exchanged sly glances.

"Guys." The Water Tribesman demanded impatiently.

Iroh scratched his head "Weeeell on the way back we discovered...."

"Senna's a waterbender." Zuko interupted bluntly.

Sokka's jaw dropped as he swung around to give his daughter a look of disbelief. How the hell was Senna a waterbender if her mother was a firebender?.... He shook his head, now was not the time to be asking, why? Spirits! His daughter was a bender!

He grinned taking Senna from Izumi's lap. "My daughter's a waterbender!" He cheered embracing her tightly.

Zuko and Iroh looked on with a smile as they watched the happy moment between daughter and father. But of course, Senna being the mischievous, warm hearted child that she was noticed that her 'mother' wasn't joining the group hug.

She frowned and outstretched her fragile arms towards Zuko. "Mama!"

Zuko paled as Sokka turned to give him a disbelieving look and soon the entire room fell into silence.

And like a mirror the silence was shattered as Iroh fell into fits of laughter.

Izumi's crossed her arms ignoring her uncle. "Father's not mother," She pointed a finger at Sokka. "That's mother!"

Sokka facepalmed.

"So _mother_ , huh?" Zuko teased coming up from behind him and putting a hand on the councilman's shoulder with a grin, payback was indeed sweet.

Sokka turned around to glare at the firebender. "I wouldn't be talking... _MAMA_!" He shot back.

Zuko returned the glare. "I'm not the mother of the relationship," He paused. "You are."

It didn't take long for everyone in room to realize that Zuko had just used the word 'relationship'.

"Ohhhh..." Sokka put his hands on his hips with a knowing smirk. "So now were in a relationship."

Zuko sputtered. "I- t-that... that's not what I meant!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No. It. ISN'T!"

"Yes...."

They both exchanged into a heated argument alongside there daughters that went on for awhile until Iroh finally recovered from his laughing fit and choose to stop them form arguing before things got dangerous.

"Enough," Iroh commanded separating them. "There is no need for fighting and much less need for revenge."

"I already got revenge." Zuko said 'as a matter of fact', sticking his nose in the air.

"Oh yea," Sokka snorted, crossing his arms. "What's your revenge? Grounding me for two weeks?"

"No," Zuko turned to look at the younger man with a sly grin. "I invited your sister and Aang over."

Sokka's face paled.

"I'm _so_  dead." He whimpered.

THE END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people I finally updated. Yay. Anyway I think one of you has already guessed who Senna's mother is those of you who haven't guessed I hope that tease was enough. And yes the next chapter will finally have Aang and Katara as well as their kids! 
> 
> Preview for next chapter:
> 
> "Out of all the idiotic things you've ever done this has to be the most.. well... IDIOTIC!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I've been thinking of for awhile. I mean come on I can't be the only one that thinks the idea of Zuko and Sokka raising their daughters together is an AWESOME idea. Izumi is Zuko's only daughter and since Sokka's kids or grand kids weren't introduced in the show I improvised. I've used that wonderful idea of making Senna (Korra's mother) his daughter. And it makes perfect sense! Senna and Korra look A LOT like Sokka and Katara. Don't get me wrong! I love Tokka and adore the idea of Sokka being Suyin Beifong's father and him helping Toph raise her children, but I really want to try something new and this idea seems pretty good to me! Next chapters will be uploaded VERY soon! Till than.. Bye! ;)


End file.
